


Relentless

by OfAllTheGinJoints_InAllTheTowns



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheGinJoints_InAllTheTowns/pseuds/OfAllTheGinJoints_InAllTheTowns
Summary: Lauren hates Camila. Its pretty simple.Coffee Shop/High School AU





	1. 1

Lauren studies the girl in front of her intensely. She watches the way her red lips move at an incredibly quick rate and notices how her chocolate eyes fill with energy as she rattles on about her latest friend group drama.  

 

Lauren finds her string of words impossible to follow, so she stops trying after the first sentence. 

 

The green eyed barista lets her eyes stray away from the girl's flawless face. Instead she takes a moment to drink in her appearance. She's wearing a ridiculously short black skirt and a baby blue crop top that displays her toned stomach for everyone to see. She is absolutely stunning, the definition of breathtaking. 

 

And for a second Lauren almost lets her steal her breath away. 

 

Until she remembers that she hates her. 

 

Camila Cabello, the most popular girl at school, has taken a liking to visiting Lauren's workplace whenever she pleases. Milo's Coffee sits on the edge of town, much farther than the centrally located Starbucks that everyone likes to frequent. It's free of teenagers which is the number one reason Lauren loves to work there. That and the fact that Milo's is lucky if it even gets twenty customers at night. She kinda gets paid to read books all night and occasionally fix up a drink. 

 

But ever since Camila, or the demon spawn as she sometimes affectionately calls her, found out that she works here, she comes in way too often for Lauren's liking. 

 

"--And then Brad told Dinah that Katie kissed Austin. So Dinah told Jen what Brad told her. Which caused a huge fight between Austin and Jen. And then Austin got mad and told Jen that he thinks her sister is way hotter. So basically, that’s why Sarah is mad at--" 

 

"Camila!" Lauren yells, effectively interrupting the girl. 

 

Camila frowns back at her. "What?" 

 

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Lauren suggests. "Like…oh I don't know…anywhere else besides this coffee shop?"  

 

Camila's frown evens out to a flat line. "You want me to leave."  

 

Lauren is surprised that Camila is so willing to abide by her suggestion when usually she completely disregards Lauren's desires. "Well yes, actually--" 

 

Camila interrupts her with an evil smirk on her face. "--Unfortunately I don't really care what you want, unless of course your wants involve me taking you against this counter. Then maybe we can come up with some sort of deal," Camila says, trailing her fingers along the skin on Lauren's arm. 

 

"Urgh!" Lauren groans, pounding her fist against the counter. It's at times like these she wishes that she didn't work at this coffee shop, because then maybe Camila Cabello would leave her the hell alone. "Why do you keep coming here, Camila?" 

 

The brown eyed beauty crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. "I think I just made that pretty clear." 

 

"For the fiftieth time Camila, I'm not interested in hooking up with you!" Lauren explodes. 

 

Camila leans over the counter, just inches away from Lauren's face. "Oh come on Lauren, am I really that repulsive?" 

 

Lauren laughs loudly. " Please tell me why the hell you think I would ever, ever, want to have sex with you?" She jabs a finger at Camila's shoulder. "You may think you can come in here and talk to me while no one's watching, but I think we both know how things are going to go tomorrow at school.  If I'm lucky, you'll see me in the hallway and completely ignore me. If I'm not, the least you'll do is shove me against the lockers. I don't even want to think about the worst you could do," Lauren involuntarily shudders at the thought.  

 

Camila looks taken aback by Lauren's rant.  It's either that or the murderous look in Lauren's green eyes.  

 

The brown eyed girl shakes her head in a disapproving manner, stalking up to Lauren and grabbing her by the collar. "You haven't seemed to figure it out yet, Jauregui."

 

"What's there to figure out?" Lauren growls. 

 

"I always get what I want, Lauren."  

 

With that, she saunters right out of the coffee shop.


	2. 2

Camila stops showing up. An entire week goes by and Camila doesn't step foot into the establishment. In fact, she barely even runs into her at school. Lauren feels pretty uneasy about the new development, because Camila Cabello plays hard and she plays rough. Whatever the girl has up her sleeve, it definitely doesn't include leaving Lauren alone forever.  

 

Friday roles along and she gets a text from Milo in the morning asking her to stop in after school for a brief meeting. She doesn't really mind stopping in on her day off because it's Milo and he's kind of like a second dad to her.  

 

She enters the shop and makes her way over to the break room, waving at Ally, her upbeat friend and coworker who also happens to go to school with her. Milo is waiting for her in the break room with a large smile.  

 

"Thanks for coming in, Lauren," Milo says. "I have some news to share with you." 

 

"What's up?" Lauren asks, taking a seat. 

 

"As you know, Ally is graduating this year. I figured it's about time to recruit a new member to our team," Milo informs her with excitement.  

 

Lauren nods along with his words.  

 

"I've already hired her," He continues. "She goes to your school I believe. I'm embarrassed to say I've forgotten her name. Candace maybe? Anyways, she'll be working your shift with you tomorrow so you can train her," Milo explains, gathering up a stack of papers and setting them into a folder. 

 

Sounds great!" Lauren supplies agreeably. 

 

Saturday arrives and Lauren almost forgets that she's supposed to be training the new girl. The shop is moderately busy and the sounds of chatter and quiet music reach her ears as she walks into the back room. She ties her apron on and is halfway into putting her hair up when she hears a throat clear.  

 

She turns around slowly and immediately tenses up. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

 

"I work here, silly," Camila says. "I'm the new hire." 

 

"No, you're not." Lauren says immediately.  

 

"It says it right here in this folder." Camila states and waves around a manila folder. "In fact, Milo was so impressed he hired me on the spot." 

 

Lauren glares at the girl and clenches her fists. "So this is why you haven't been around the past week." 

 

"You didn't actually think I'd give up so easily, did you?" Camila asks her. 

 

Lauren shakes her head. "No, I just didn't think you'd take things this far." 

 

Camila smiles a self satisfied smile. It makes Lauren feel sick. "Yeah, me either. But desperate times call for desperate measures, Laur." 

 

Lauren reaches for Camila's arm and grips it hard, pulling her until they are face to face. "Listen here you little bitch--" 

 

The sound of footsteps approaching makes Lauren step away from Camila in a hurry.  

 

"Oh, good. You girls have already met," Milo says when he steps into the doorway. 

 

"Unfortunately," Lauren mutters under her breath.  

 

"Camila, Lauren is going to be training you tonight," Milo explains and then turns to Lauren. "I trust you'll be an excellent teacher." 

 

"Of course, Milo," Lauren says. 

 

Milo looks down at his watch. "Well, it looks like it's almost four o'clock. I'll leave you guys too it. I'll be in my office until five if you have any questions." 

 

Lauren immediately resumes glaring at Camila the moment he steps foot out the door. 

 

"What's the matter?" Camila asks. "Do you not work well with others?" 

 

"I don't work well with you," Lauren responds. 

 

"We'll see about that," Camila smirks as Lauren storms out of the back room. "See you out there, co-worker." 


	3. 3

Lauren spends the first hour of her shift explaining different tasks to Camila. It’s a grueling process. Camila asks way too many questions and spills a quart of milk onto the floor by accident. Lauren ends up having to clean it up because Camila apparently doesn't understand the concept of mopping. The only thing that keeps her from dumping hot coffee onto Camila's head is fact that she really needs this job.  

 

"Lauren! This is impossible. How am I supposed to remember all these drinks?" Camila whines dramatically after attempting to prepare one of the simplest items on the menu. She dumps the ruined drink down the drain and pouts. 

 

Lauren grins wickedly. "Did you think this was some kind of joke? You do realize you actually have to do stuff when you come in to work, right?" 

 

"I didn't expect it to be this complicated!" Camila protests. 

 

Camila might be getting on her last nerve, but at the rate things are going, she won't last a week on the job. Lauren internally vows to maintain her resolve until the girl inevitably quits or gets fired.  

 

Her co-worker looks absolutely lost, and it brings Lauren a strange form of joy she didn't know she was capable of feeling. 

 

"Well you better figure it out quickly. If you don't know what you're doing Milo will have to fire you," Lauren informs her and smiles smugly. 

 

Camila straightens up immediately. "That is not going to happen." 

 

"Then try to keep up, Cabello," Lauren says. "Make me a venti vanilla caramel latte." 

 

Camila groans and stares at the supplies in front of her. "Which one is venti again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically just a bunch of small drabbles that should eventually come together to form a full story.


	4. 4

At school on Monday, Ally approaches Lauren at her locker after first period.  

 

"I take one weekend off work and Camila Cabello gets hired?" Ally asks. 

 

Lauren groans and shuts her locker. "Don't even get me started, Allycat. I'm living a literal nightmare." 

 

Ally places a comforting hand on Lauren's shoulder. "You know I don't like to be mean to anyone, but I highly doubt Camila will last very long. I don't think she's had a job before." 

 

Lauren laughs and says, "If that's your definition of mean then bless your heart, Ally. I want to strangle her." 

 

The warning bell rings, so they start to walk towards the gym locker rooms. It’s the only class they share since Ally is a senior and Lauren is a junior. Camila and a few of her friends also share the same gym period. 

 

"I've accepted the fact that I have to deal with her at school," Lauren says while in the midst of changing. "I don't think I can handle working with her too." 

 

Ally finishes lacing up her gym shoes. "What exactly does she want with you, anyways? I've never understood it." 

 

Lauren lowers her voice significantly. "She's the queen of this school. She gets whatever she wants. For some godforsaken reason she's decided that she wants me." 

 

"You?" Ally whisper-yells. 

 

"Crazy, I know." Lauren responds.  

 

"I didn't know she was into girls."  Ally remarks. 

 

"You wouldn't know it by the way she's always hanging around Mahone, but at least once a week for the past month she's come into Milo's and tried to seduce me," Lauren says and looks around to make sure no one is being nosy. 

 

Ally raises her eyebrows. "That's a little--"  

 

"--Fucked up? Insane?" Lauren supplies for her. "I know." 

 

Ally follows Lauren out of the locker room and out into the gym. It's crowded as usual, so the two move to stand against the wall until their teacher walks out.  

 

Some of the jocks are throwing a football back and forth, while Camila and her girls are chatting in a circle. How typical.

 

Camila catches Lauren's eye and smirks at her. 

 

Lauren shudders. 

 

Coach Cowell walks out and the students quickly disperse into their attendance lines. 

 

"Today we are bringing back a classic," Coach Cowell begins. "Dodge-ball." 

 

A few of the guys cheer loudly, but the rest of the class looks horrified at the suggestion. 

 

"I'm going to divide you guys into two teams." He announces. "Once I call your name please stand where I point." 

 

Lauren and Ally get put onto the same team along with a few people they know and a few they don’t know.  

 

The opposing team includes Camila, Taylor Swift, and Austin Mahone among others. 

 

Cowell blows the whistle and half the class stands there dumbly while the other half rushes to the line. Lauren's strategy involves hiding behind the tall people for as long as she can. Ally gets knocked out fairly quickly, but somehow Lauren manages to be one of the last ones standing on her team.  

 

The other team has Austin, Camila, And Dinah left over. The only reason Camila is still out there is because Austin and Dinah have been protecting her the entire time.  

 

Lauren's teammate Shawn catches Dinah's throw and knocks her out, bringing it down to two vs. two. 

 

Austin strikes Shawn roughly with the ball, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out of the game.  

 

Lauren's adrenaline kicks in and she zeros in on a ball sitting near the line. She sprints for the ball and whips it towards Austin without hesitation. He turns his head just in time, and throws himself out of the way of the ball. A loud smack echoes throughout the gym. The entire class gasps collectively.  

 

She hits someone alright, but it definitely isn't Austin.

 

Camila falls to the ground and immediately covers her eye with her hands. The girl is clearly in an intense amount of pain.  

 

"Shit!" Lauren swears and runs towards the crowd that has gathered around her. 

 

Coach Cowell helps Camila up and narrows his eyes at Lauren. "She needs to go see the nurse. Jauregui, you're taking her."


	5. 5

"Look, I'm sorry about your eye," Lauren says once they enter the empty hallway. 

Camila, who is using Lauren's arm to keep herself from swaying too much, glares at her. "Something tells me you're less sorry than you say you are." 

Lauren snorts. "Maybe if your bozo boyfriend hadn't sacrificed you to the ball you'd still be intact." 

"He's not my boyfriend," Camila mutters. 

"Whatever you say, Camila." 

They reach the nurse's office a moment later. 

Camila turns to look at Lauren with her good eye. "Thank you for taking me," She states calmly. 

"Geez, that ball must've hit you hard," Lauren says. "You do realize I'm the reason you're here, right?" 

Camila rolls her eyes. "I do realize that. However, I was trying to be nice." 

"Why?" Lauren deadpans. 

Camila huffs and walks into the nurse's office. 

Lauren follows her in. 

The nurse fusses over Camila for a brief moment then ushers her over to one of the beds to lie down. The office is decently full with other students so she informs them that she will be with Camila shortly. 

"You don't have to stay," Camila tells her. 

"I do actually," Lauren says. "I have to make sure you don't tell the nurse I gave you a black eye on purpose." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Camila says. 

"Trust me, if it were on purpose you would've known," Lauren assures her. 

Camila gives her a look. 

The two sit in silence for a couple of minutes until Lauren notices Camila wincing in pain. 

"Are you okay?" Lauren asks. Camila may be the ice queen, but Lauren doesn't enjoy seeing anyone suffer. 

"I'm fine," Camila snaps. "Every couple of minutes it starts to sting really badly is all." 

Lauren observes the nurse from across the room. She's currently trying to help some kid stop a nosebleed. "Miss Mitchell seems like she's going to be busy for a bit. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but do you want me to get you some pain meds out of my locker? It's close by." 

Camila groans and falls back against the pillows. "Please." 

Lauren quickly retrieves some aspirin from her locker along with an extra water bottle and brings them back to Camila. She rummages through the nurse's freezer and grabs her an ice pack as well. 

The girl accepts the supplies eagerly. "Thank you, Lauren." 

"I still hate you," Lauren reminds her. 

Camila sighs, settles against her pillow and closes her eyes. "It would be weird if you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and frequent updates.


End file.
